


Link is a Family Name

by loveliest_Leaf



Series: Link is a Family Name [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Accidental Child Acquisition, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Mask (Linked Universe)-centric, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveliest_Leaf/pseuds/loveliest_Leaf
Summary: I don't really write, but had an idea rattling around in my head that it'd be funny if Warriors is Time's uncle somehow and it became Linkle adopts Mask
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Link & Linkle (Legend of Zelda), Linkle (Legend of Zelda) & Mask (Linked Universe), Linkle (Legend of Zelda) & Time (Linked Universe), Linkle (Legend of Zelda) & Warriors (Linked Universe), Time & Warriors (Linked Universe)
Series: Link is a Family Name [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054349
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't played the games that the main characters in this are from, but I've read jojo's linked universe and I'll probably be taking some artistic licence with canon anyways. I've never used this side of the ao3 interface before (or anything similar, really), but hopefully I've filled out all the proper tags and whatnot

**In the Throne Room During the War of Eras:**

"I know this kid is a hero, but it'll look bad if we just let him up and join the army" 

"His name is Link as well isn't it? What if we said he was Link Jr"

" _This_ again? No. Absolutely not."

"You've gotta admit, you do both look alike"

"Even  _ if _ I claimed him as my son - which I  _ absolutely won't  _ \- it'd be bad for morale if one of the higher-ups just randomly decided to let their very young kid fight in this war along side them, to say nothing of the fact that I'm barely taken seriously as it is" 

"But-"

"No!"

"Alright then, we've got non-military combatants as well, what if we get one of them to claim him?" 

"Do we really need someone to claim him? And who would we even be able to convince to do that?"

"I think that's enough," someone finally cuts in. The silence after the unexpected interruption echoes.

"Impa! How long have you-"

"Long enough to hear both sides, Princess Zelda, and both of you have made valid points"

"General, I'm aware your allegiances are to the crown, but you can't possibly think that this is a good idea"

"While I agree that you shouldn't be the one to claim him, I do believe that  _ someone  _ should be able to speak on his behalf. And while I think that you're too well known to pass for brothers, I think that something could be said of supposed family resemblance"

"General, what are you suggesting" 

"He seems to get along with your sister just fine, and she seems to have already taken him under her wings, so to speak" 

"General, you want  _ Linkle _ to adopt him? _ Linkle _ ?"

"She  _ is _ older than you"

"Yes, Princess, she is.  _ By an hour! _ "

"She is a non-military combatant who is both close to and significantly removed from the army and by extension the crown. She gets along well with the boy and most people keep their distance because of her affinity for cuccos. I believe it makes perfect sense" 

" _ By the three _ , you two can't be serious. You know what -  _ sure,  _ if it means finally getting this settled. Who's going to convince them"

"Well, she _is_ your sister, wouldn't that fall to you?"

"Princess, please tell me you're kidding -  _ Zelda please tell me you're kidding _ "

"You best get to it hero, before the rumors get worse"

_ "What rumors general _ \- Don't give me that look! I'm going, I'm going!"

  
  
  



	2. Way of the Cucco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to some of our main characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two, I wasn't planning on finishing it tonight, but it happened anyways.

In a forest just outside of Castle Town, there is a staring competition between a young lad in green and a cucco that is seated on a bottle of milk. 

Crouched down in front of the cucco, the boy whispers,"Why won't you move"

"Maybe because you didn't ask nicely"

Startled, the boy flails and falls on his butt. "A talking cucco?" 

"No silly, over here," a young woman waves and continues,"Hi! Cuccos are actually quite friendly, just ask politely and they'll move right over!"

"Oh?" 

"Watch this!" With a wink to the boy, she turns and bows, extending out a hand,"Hello miss, would you be so kind as to hop off the bottle?"

The boy's look of confusion shifts to awe when the cucco jumps into the awaiting hand. "Woah, how'd you do that!"

"Manners. Also birdseed," with her free hand she waves him over, then picks up the bottle of milk,"I believe this is yours... I don't think I caught your name"

"I'm Link," he says. Still wary of the cucco and the strange lady, he approaches cautiously, but nonetheless reaches out for the milk, "Thank you ma'am"

"Nice to meet you Link, I'm Linkle. Should be easy enough for us to remember each other's names. I've also got a twin brother named Link," she says, pauses, then bashfully continues, "You wouldn't happen to know the way out of these woods do you? I seem to have gotten a bit lost…  _ Again… _ "

"The road is just up the hill a bit that way," Link points, blinks at her, then asks," Wait… is your brother the grumpy old captain?" 

  
  


Linkle snorts out, "We aren't  _ that _ old, but yeah, he  _ is _ kinda a grumpy old man, even if he's younger than me" 

"I thought you said you were twins?" Link asks, leading them back towards town and popping the cork from the bottle.

"We are, but I'm an hour and seven minutes older than him"

"Hmm" he replies through his bottle of milk.

"How do you know my brother?" 

He finishes off his milk and says,"We're the same person from different dimensions or something, and I think I was brought here to help stop some evil lady, but nobody seems to want to tell me anything about it." Now finished with his milk, Link tucks the empty bottle into his bag. He looks at the cucco a moment, then asks, "do you think the cucco would let me hold her?"

"I'm sure she would, - here - hold out both hands, palms up," she says and drops a bit of birdseed in one of his tiny palms. Then, holding out her hand that has the cucco,"now say hello to her"

"Hello miss cucco!" he giggles as the bird hops into his hand. 

"There you go! Now what was that about different dimensions? I heard a bit about that happening. Did ya come to this one by yourself or with others? Any friends or family come through?" Linkle tries to ask casually, concern subtly lacing her voice.

Scrunching up his face at the question, Link cuddles the cucco and says, "I think by myself? There's people I recognized that came through, but I think that they're from a different dimension or era or wherever people are coming from. And my dad, the Great Deku Tree died at the beginning of my first quest, and I haven't seen any kokiri, so that's no family either. Hey look there's Castle Town! We made it back faster than I thought we would!"

"... yeah, we did. Hey, are you busy? If you have some time we can stop by my house and you can meet all of my cuccos" she suggests.

"You have a bunch of cuccos! Are they all as friendly as Miss Milk?" he asks excitedly, still cuddling the newly dubbed Miss Milk.

"Miss Milk? What a pretty name for a pretty lady!" Linkle giggles as she watches Link hide his face behind Miss Milk's feathers. "And of course! All cuccos are friendly! It seems you still have much to learn in the way of the cucco, my new apprentice!"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next should be Chapter Three: Rumors, but I won't be posting it nearly as quickly as chapter two.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! You made it to the end! I hope you enjoyed this! Anyways, I'm going to continue this since I've got a few more ideas, but I'm not entirely sure how much more at this point. Feel free to leave kudos and comments.


End file.
